


Существо

by WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: I'm fighting for my right to exist ©Частично по заявке: «Джек — иная сущность, не человек, об этом узнают случайно»
Kudos: 15





	Существо

Никогда, ни в одном сражении генерал Лайнус Абнер так не боялся, как сейчас, стоя перед королем в полумраке пустой гостиной. Он лопатками ощущал, как по спине ползет противный холодок, и причиной тому были отнюдь не дворцовые сквозняки и ветер, внезапно ворвавшийся в столицу вслед за грозовыми тучами. 

— Ты говорил, что обеспечишь ракетный удар! — узловатый палец короля ткнулся в грудь прямо на уровне орденских планок, и Абнер был готов поспорить, что этот жест не случаен. 

— Я не знаю, что произошло, сэр. Докладывают, что самолеты поднялись в воздух по команде и загруженные под завязку. Все шло согласно плану. Он _должен был_ сгинуть в этом чертовом лесу. 

— Что-то я не вижу, чтобы он там сгинул, _генерал_. — В этот раз Сайлас не повышал голос, и все же Абнер чувствовал: добра не жди. Гнев короля — как гроза, гремел громко, но проходил быстро. Другое дело — ледяная ярость. 

— Вместо этого он убил двенадцать человек, а потом _каким-то образом_ умудрился отвести ракеты от цели. И еще. Откуда взялся этот проклятый фермер на мою голову? 

— Сэр. В рапорте этот фермер, Шепард, писал, что действовал по указанию свыше. — Лайнус Абнер и сам понимал, как бессильно и глупо звучали сейчас любые оправдания. Но то, что произошло в Лисьем лесу и позже на передовой… Увы, до сих пор у него не было ни одного разумного объяснения случившемуся. — Если верить его словам, сначала он долго не мог уснуть. А потом — это было как наваждение, зов в темноте, вот он и пошел... 

— Чушь! Детский лепет! — Сайлас оборвал его на полуслове, стиснул зубы и поморщился. Голова снова начинала болеть. — Я! Вот единственный голос свыше, который положено слушать моим людям. Никогда прежде в _моей_ армии не игнорировали прямые приказы короля. Никогда!

Лайнус выпрямил плечи и произнес со всей убежденностью, на которую был способен:  
— Если позволите, сэр. У нас есть план...

* * *

Король Сайлас вышел из машины у подножия дворцовой лестницы. Задержался на секунду, бросил взгляд на свинцово-серое небо. Вот-вот разразится гроза. Порыв ветра налетел со спины, дернул полу пиджака. Сайлас обернулся, но за спиной не оказалось никого. Он нахмурился, — голова болела все сильнее, — застегнул пиджак на все пуговицы и, жестом приказав охране держаться позади, начал подниматься по ступеням. На полпути ждал _он_. Это _существо_. Джек.

— Почему, _отец_? — Джек сделал глоток из порядком опустевшей бутылки вина и поднял на Сайласа покрасневшие глаза. 

Король остановился, смерил его презрительным взглядом. Похоже, Джек ждал долго. И даже слишком, если судить по второй, уже пустой бутылке.

— Опустошаешь мои подвалы. — Сайлас даже не пытался скрыть раздражение, которое так часто возникало в последнее время в присутствии этого существа, и которое, как он втайне понимал, было лишь попыткой замаскировать собственное бессилие. Джек пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

— Почему ты хотел избавиться от меня? — повторил он бесцветным шелестящим голосом, и Сайлас отшатнулся. Это существо… Джек... Он все знал. 

Джек тяжело поднялся на ноги и посмотрел королю в глаза. Сайлас уже успел взбежать по ступеням выше и сейчас, глядя сверху на Джека, отчетливо видел как в глубине его расширенных зрачков загораются искры оранжевого пламени. Совсем как тогда, много лет назад, в видении, перевернувшем всю его жизнь. И потом, гораздо позже, когда это пламя горело на крыльях бабочек, короновавших его на руинах Шайло. 

— Боишься? Сначала взял меня, связал чужой клятвой так, что не вырваться, сколько ни бейся, а теперь сам же хочешь уничтожить? — Джек продолжил говорить и в его голосе прорезались нотки едва сдерживаемого гнева. 

Сайлас отшатнулся и замер. Стало трудно дышать. Воздух, наполненный запахом озона и пыли, искрился силой и дрожал от напряжения. В темном небе что-то сверкнуло. На секунду ему показалось… Но нет, только показалось.

— Твои речи о Боге — пустые слова. Думаешь, эта земля принадлежит тебе? Думаешь, стал великим королем и теперь справишься с ней своими силами? Ничего не выйдет! Нет у тебя никаких сил! Это все Ее милость! Но Мать может передумать и найти другого. Ты сам нарушил уговор, и она не простит. — Лицо Джека скривилось в гримасе боли, — Я был даром тебе, не заложником. Ведь всего лишь нужно было принять меня, как собственного сына, и любить превыше детей своих. Ты же обещал… Обещал! Неужели это было так сложно?

— Ты чудовище! 

— Ты _сам_ сделал меня таким! 

Джек зажмурился на секунду, и Сайлас тряхнул головой, избавляясь от наваждения. Он шагнул вперед, до боли сжал плечо Джека, наклонился почти вплотную и прорычал шепотом в самое ухо того, кого должен был называть сыном:

— Ты все еще в моей власти, щенок. Можешь думать что угодно, можешь делать что угодно, но, _Джек_ , до тех пор, пока я здесь — король, тебе не одолеть меня. 

— Правда? Ты так уверен в этом... _отец_?

С неба упали первые капли дождя. Джек размазал их по лицу и отвернулся. 

Раскаты грома прогремели над крышами Шайло.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Существо»


End file.
